Oshiruko
by Blackisz
Summary: Wszyscy wiedzą, że dawanie korków Aomine nie należy do przyjemności i może się skończyć gorzej niż niedorzecznie / przepraszam, że żyje ;-;


„**Oshiruko"**

* * *

**Dla Riw~  
**

* * *

- Ej, całowałeś się już kiedyś, glonie?

Midorima prawie zakrztusił się oshiruko, które właśnie pił. Z hukiem odstawił do połowy opróżnioną puszkę na stole, zanosząc się nieopanowanym kaszlem, przez który do jego jasnozielonych oczu napłynęły nieznośne łzy. Od początku wiedział, że zgodzenie się na udzielnie Aomine korepetycji z matematyki nie będzie należało do najłatwiejszych zadań. Gdyby tylko mógł już dawno opuściłby szkołę, a nie siedział w pustej klasie na zdecydowanie zbyt twardym krześle i męczył się próbując wpoić choć trochę wiedzy do bardzo opornej głowy Daikiego. Ale przecież sam Akashi go o to poprosił, a tylko skończony idiota, którym Shintarou zdecydowanie nie był, odważyłby się mu odmówić.

- Twoje pytanie jest niedorzeczne – odparł po chwili, kiedy tylko udało mu się złapać głębszy oddech.

Wyprostował się z godnością i posłał swojemu rozmówcy spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty znad grubych, czarnych oprawek okularów. Brunet zarechotał, rozbawiony jego wręcz komiczną reakcją, której po części się spodziewał. Nonszalancko oparł brodę na nadgarstku i mruknął :

- Niby dlaczego?

- To narusza moją prywatność, ośle!

Zazwyczaj blade policzki pokryły się lekkim rumieńcem co tylko zdradziło, że mężczyzna jest w tym momencie bardzo zawstydzony. Bo to na pewno nie było czyste oburzenie wywołane zdecydowanie zbyt nachalnym pytaniem. Wszak wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę, że Aomine należał do osób charakteryzujących się bezpośredniością pozbawioną jakichkolwiek hamulców czy poczucia dobrego smaku. Ale Midorima w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał, ponieważ uwłaczało to jego męskiej godności, którą oczywiście posiadał i to jeszcze w nadmiarze. Chciał ją chronić za wszelką cenę, dlatego dość często zachowywał się jak rozkapryszona nastolatka co dawało raczej odwrotny efekt i podkreślało, że za oschłą, nieufną postawą kryje się naprawdę wrażliwa, opiekuńcza osoba.

- Aha, czyli nie. Tak jak myślałem, należysz do klubu cnotek niewydymek – Daiki wyszczerzył się triumfalnie – Chciałbyś spróbować z zajebistym mną?

Puszka z napojem, którą Shintarou właśnie podnosił żeby się napić, wypadła mu z rak i z brzdękiem upadła na podłogę, rozlewając naokoło całą zawartość. Jednak kompletnie się tym nie przejął, wwiercając zszokowane spojrzenie prosto w pewne siebie, granatowe tęczówki. Nie mógł tego pojąć. Jak trzeba być zuchwałym i bezczelnym, żeby złożyć komuś tak niemoralną propozycję? Po części czuł też niepokój, bo nie wiedział czy odebrać jego słowa jako wyjątkowo niesmaczny żart czy drwinę. Nerwowym ruchem poprawił okulary, które zsunęły mu się prawie na sam koniec lekko zadartego nosa i chrząknął :

- Twoja oferta jest absurdalna...!

- Boisz się? – zakpił brunet, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej.

- Chyba żartujesz!

- Tchórz - prychnął zaczepnie, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że to jedno słowo najszybciej zdoła wyprowadzić Midorimę z równowagi.

Rzeczywiście chłopak wyglądał jakby miał za chwilę wybuchnąć, a jego twarz przybrała wręcz bordowy odcień. Drżące dłonie zacisnął w pięści, tłukąc się z myślami. To było jawne szyderstwo, które mocno szarpnęło go za ambicję, przy okazji boleśnie kując w pierś. Nie mógł od tak tego zignorować. Jego ciało zareagowało samo. Wyciągnął nieznacznie szyję i zacisnął mocno powieki, czując że policzki palą go żywym ogniem.

Aomine z wrażenia prawie zleciał z krzesła, kiedy Shintarou nachylił się nad nim, najwyraźniej oczekując na kolejny ruch z jego strony jak jakaś zawstydzona małolata. Nie spodziewał się, że weźmie tą zaczepkę na poważnie. Chciał go przecież tylko zdenerwować, żeby te nudne korki skończyły się jak najszybciej. Na pewno nie miał w planach się z nim całować, na boga! Brzydził się gejami i wszystkim co było z nimi związane. Nagle ta sytuacja wydała mu się tak komiczna, że mimowolnie zarechotał, przez co zaskoczony chłopak natychmiast otworzył oczy.

- Rany, przecież to było dla jaj! Nie sądziłem, że jesteś na mnie aż tak napalony.

Daiki przeczesał palcami ciemnoniebieskie włosy, nie przestając się chichrać. Midorima poczuł się tak jakby ktoś go właśnie spoliczkował. Ten skończony idiota znowu sobie z nim pogrywał, zmuszając go tym samym do wręcz niedopuszczalnych zachowań. Dość tego. Złość w końcu wzięła górę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem. Energicznie wstał i mocno szarpnął bruneta za koszulę, zmuszając go do nagłego podniesienia się z krzesła. Śmiech zamarł na ustach Aomine, które zostały przykryte przez blade odpowiedniczki. Było to tylko szybkie muśnięcie warg i czubka języka, ale w zupełności wystarczyło by wstrząsnął nimi nieopanowany dreszcz.

Shintarou szybko się od niego odsunął czując, że już nie tylko twarz, ale i uszy ma rozgrzane do czerwoności. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego co właśnie zrobił, przez co prawie stracił równowagę, a przed oczami mu pociemniało. Wydał z siebie bliżej nieartykułowany dźwięk, złapał brązową torbę i wybiegł z klasy jakby go ktoś gonił. Daiki nawet tego nie zauważył, będąc bardziej zajętym wlepianiem niewidzącego wzroku w kremowy sufit pomieszczenia.

Nie sądził, że oshiruko będzie kiedykolwiek smakowało tak słodko jak teraz.


End file.
